Many types of wireless voice communication systems exist, including cordless telephones, cellular or mobile telephones, dispatching systems and radio systems.
Existing accessories for wireless voice communication systems include the following: the NEC P300 portable phone, the NEC M4700 mobile cellular phone, and the NEC Voice-Activated Dialer, all available from NEC America Inc., Mobile Radio Division, 383 Omni Drive, Richardson, Tex. 75080; the VoiceSelect system available from Brite Voice Systems, Inc.; the Called Voice and Voice Touch systems available from Cellular One of Florida; DSP signal processing chips available from DSP Telecommunications Ltd., Tel-Aviv, Israel; the Voice Organizer and the VCR Voice, available from Voice Powered Technology, Canoga Park, Calif.; the Series 3a computer, available from Psion, Concord, Mass.; a voice-activated car navigation system available from Sanyo, Japan; the WEN 486 SuperNote-Voice notebook PC, available from Wen Technology Corp., Elmsford, N.Y.; the Interactive Communicator, available from Interactive, Inc., Humboldt, S.D.; and various telephone services available from Celcom Technology in Malaysia.
An article entitled "Beyond voice mail" (Newton, H., Computer Telephony, May 1995) suggests ingredients for tomorrow's voice mail, including "A little piece of speech recognition designed specifically to listen for phone numbers being left in your voice mail", which the author terms "a phone number spotter".
Accessories for voice communication are also discussed in "Voice activated dialing" (Hemmings, D., VI Incorporating WT, December/January 1995).
Accessories for voice communication are also described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,022; 5,297,183; 5,297,194; 5,303,299; 5,315,649; 4,672,667; 4,969,193; 5,025,471; 5,095,503 to Kowalski; 5,042,063 to Sakanishi et al.; 5,054,053 to Sakanishi et al.; 5,247,705 to Attig et al.; 5,003,576 to Helferich; and 5,148,471 to Metroka et al.
Accessories for voice communication are also described in: Australian Patent Application P 36 08 497.2; UK Patent Application 2 264 209 A; and PCT Patent Application 94/02936.